


i gave you my best (was it enough?)

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Hannibal gathers soft blankets and sheets. Clothes from his hamper thatreekof him, clean clothes from the dressers and closet as well. All the pillows from his bed, and even the towel he'd used that morning after his shower--it's dry now and smellsdamp, but even he can detect his alpha scent on if.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193
Collections: #SpookySlick





	i gave you my best (was it enough?)

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 1 - Fluff| ** _Nesting_** |Pumpkin Patch  
> \--  
> Title from Smile Again by blackbear  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal rushes around the house trying to make sure everything is perfect, it's their first Halloween together and while Will had wanted to pass out candy to trick or treaters--biology had other plans and he'd gone into pre-heat. He doesn't have a well established nest at Hannibal's home--typically spending his heats in Wolf Trap with the dogs, and Hannibal on occasion.

Will is not an overtly sexual person, he'd rather spend his heats alone, in his comfortable nest, surrounded by his dogs, than with someone, begging to be touched and knotted. He has spent his heat with Hannibal a few times, and Hannibal has always respected his boundaries and wishes, staying outside of Will's nest unless explicitly invited.

"Hannibal, please, calm down. I'm not in heat yet, we can pass out some candy and then I'll head home and see you in a few days."

"You will not drive all the way home during pre-heat, mylimasis. You will stay here, I'll make you a nest, you can pass out candy until your symptoms grow stronger, at that point you can retire to the nest and I will continue passing out the candy, unless you call for me."

"I've driven during pre-heat before." Will says matter of factly.

"Your fever could spike at any moment, driving is unsafe while in pre-heat, Will."

"Thank you for the concern, doctor, but I've been doing this for years, I'll be okay." Will huffs, "Now, come on, I want to pass out candy before I go and the kids should start knocking soon."

"I'll join you in a moment." Hannibal assures him.

"Fine." Will leaves Hannibal alone in the middle of his bedroom.

He wastes no time getting back to work constructing a quick--but well put together--nest for his omega.

They're not yet bonded, but more than once has Will called Hannibal his alpha.

Hannibal gathers soft blankets and sheets. Clothes from his hamper that _reek_ of him, clean clothes from the dressers and closet as well. All the pillows from his bed, and even the towel he'd used that morning after his shower--it's dry now and smells _damp_ , but even he can detect his alpha scent on it.

He layers the blankets and sheets on the floor of the empty walk-in closet in the guest bedroom--omegas tend to like their nests in smaller, more intimate and easily defended places. He stuffs clothing, clean and worn between the layers. He arranges the pillows on top of the towel, for Will to lay comfortably.

Hannibal grabs bottles of water and light snacks of granola bars and dried fruit and hides them--out of sight but easily found--for when Will needs a snack or drink.

He sets the closet lights to dim and resists the urge to rub the scent glands on his wrists all over everything to further mark it.

Hannibal searches his home for things that smell like Will--he'll want his own scent in his nest as well, especially since this will be the first nest he's been in that smells primarily of Hannibal. He finds a few of Will's shirts that he's left behind, that despite being washed, still subtly scent like Will. Hannibal adds them to the nest before heading downstairs to find Will.

He's brought one of the chairs from the dining room out and is sitting in the foyer--the door is wide open and Hannibal can see the small children walking all around outside. Will has a bowl of candy sitting in his lap, ready to give out to the next kid who comes to Hannibal's door.

The sweet, warm scent of Will's pre-heat is thick in the air--it makes Hannibal's mouth flood with saliva, he wants to _taste_ Will. So far he's not been able to do so fully during Will's heat, perhaps tonight will be the night he gets to.

"Having fun, mylimasis?"

"I've had no less than seven parents tell me off for passing out candy _in my state_ and just as many who were surprised candy was even being passed out here.. seems you've never done it."

"Who are they to tell you when you should or shouldn't be able to pass out candy.. it's not as if your heat scent is going to affect their children."

"It's fine, just sit with me for a moment and help me pass out some candy before I go."

Hannibal's arm curls around Will's upper body, "I told you, you're not driving. I've made a nest for you upstairs, it scents of me primarily, but I hope you'll find it to your liking."

Will looks up to him, "You truly built me a nest?"

"Yes, I want you safe and comfortable during your heat and going home now is not an option, my love."

"Hannibal, I told you,"

Hannibal interrupts, "If you truly want to go home, I will drive you, but I'd like you to see the nest I built first, please."

Will smiles softly, "Okay, okay, my alpha, I'll see your nest first. Get me some paper, a pen and a piece of tape."

"What for?"

"Just do it, please."

Hannibal knows better than to argue. He fetches the things Will wants and watches as he makes a note, 'Take one or two and have a happy Halloween' he places the bowl of candy on the ground right outside the front door and tapes the note to the door, before shutting and locking the door.

"Now, show me this nest you've made for me."

Hannibal takes Will's hand into his own and leads him up the stairs, Will tries to walk towards Hannibal's room--likely expecting the nest to be there. "No, mylimasis, it's in here." He'd specifically chosen the guest room closet for it's size but more importantly that the room didn't scent like anyone else--just subtle laundry detergent and other cleaners.

He opens the door, but does not flip the light on, he walks to the closet door and pulls it open, dim light illuminates them. "Will this be sufficient?"

Will is silent next to him--he can't help but wonder if Will doesn't like it.. maybe it's the closet, or the scent, or the lighting is wrong, or, or, or,

"Will you come in with me?" Will's voice cuts through Hannibal's racing thoughts.

"Of course, my love, if that's what you want."

Will kicks his shoes off and instructs Hannibal to do the same, before dropping down to his knees and practically crawling into the nest. "C'mere." Will murmurs, hands reaching out towards Hannibal.

Hannibal takes his shoes off and cautiously enters the nest.

"You don't have to be afraid, I want you here." Omega's can get very protective of their nests if someone unwanted enters--even during the height of their heat if someone enters whom they didn't invite in, they can and will attack the intruder to defend their nest.

Hannibal settles in next to Will, he immediately wraps his arms around Hannibal and begins to purr.

"It's a good nest." Will kisses Hannibal's jaw as he speaks. "Thank you, my alpha."

"I've never created a nest before, I'm glad it's to your liking, my love."

"I miss the dogs, though."

"My offer still stands, if you'd like to go home, I'm more than happy to drive you."

"Mm, no, I wanna stay." Will nuzzles at Hannibal's neck, pressing soft kisses in between words. "Wanna spend my heat with you, my alpha."

"Is there anything you need now?"

"Just you, baby, just you." Will purrs and pulls Hannibal close, "I'm getting wet for you, my alpha." His fangs scrape against the spot on Hannibal's neck where a bonding bite would go.

Perhaps tonight, Hannibal will get to _taste_ and savour his omega's heat, but even if he doesn't the pride in knowing that Will likes the nest he made for him and is willing to let Hannibal into, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering have a few of the other SpookySlick prompts be connected to this one.. we'll see 😂  
> \--  
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
